Nachts
by Majin Micha
Summary: Hermine stand sprachlos los: "Es ist eine wahre Genugtuung zu sehen, dass auch Genies einmal in ihrem Leben einen völligen Aussetzer haben!“ Kapitel 3! Das Abenteuer geht weiter!
1. Prologue

**Sämtliche Figuren und Orte gehören der großartigen J.K. Rowling (die ich gerne mal persönlich treffen möchte**** um den geheimen Ort von Severus ****Snape**** zu erfahren „Ich weiß, dass er noch lebt!"). **

**Diese Idee entspringt meiner absolut kranken und …. ****s****ehr ****großen**** Fantasie.**** Bisher habe ich noch keine Medikamente gefunden, wer also was weiß: ****Melde**** dich!!**

**Ich verdiene damit kein Geld. (leider leider)**** Aber wer weiß :-) **

----------------------------------

**Tja, mal wieder ein kleines Ding von mir an Euch.**

**Keine Ahnung, wie ich da drauf kam, aber es dauerte nicht lange und die Geschichte stand!**** Ich bin manchmal selber immer von mir fasziniert.**

**Obwohl ich mich mehr um meine Arbeit kümmern sollte als um diese Sachen ich werde schon andauernd geschimpft **

**Ich wünsche viel Spaß und hoffe, sie gefällt!**

----------------------------------

**Nachts….**

Wenn die grausamsten Kreaturen, die die Welt je erblickt hatten, Angst vor einem einzelnen Mann hatten, dann musste dieser Mann etwas Besonderes sein.

Entweder, er war besonders stark und mutig, oder aber besonders böse, sodass die Kreaturen in Respekt zu ihm aufsahen.

----------------------------------

Schlecht gelaunt krachte Hermine das Buch zu, welches sie begonnen hatte zu lesen und schlug den Kopf verzweifelt in die Hände.

Seit zwei Wochen hatte sie den Abschluss von Hogwarts in der Tasche, eine Ohnegleichen in jedem Fach natürlich. Hermine plante, in einer Zauberuniversität in Großbritannien das Fach Zaubertränke zu studieren, um dann selbst eines Tages die Schüler auf einer Zauberschule unterrichten zu können.

Sie wusste aus sicherer Quelle, dass ihr ehemaliger Zaubertränkelehrer plante, seinen Posten aufzugeben, um sich irgendwo abzusetzen.

Snape. Severus Snape. Nach dem Tod Albus Dumbledores und der endgültigen Vernichtung Voldemorts hatte es Spekulationen um seinen Tod gegeben. Das Ministerium hatte sich auf die Suche nach ihm gemacht, doch Snape hatte sich freiwillig gestellt.

Bereits auf dem Weg nach Azkaban, um dort lebenslänglich eingesperrt zu werden, ward seine Unschuld bewiesen gewesen. Er und sein Mentor Albus hatten den Tod geplant, sowie auch, dass Snape weiterhin als Todesser fungieren müsse, um den Schein zu wahren.

Severus Snape war damit freigesprochen und wieder Lehrer in Hogwarts.

Hermine vergrub den Kopf in ihrer Decke und seufzte verzweifelt.

Seit sich das mit ihr und Ron auf dem Abschlussball endgültig geklärt hatte und sie nur noch gute Freunde waren, hatte sich Hermine entschlossen, sich in nächster Zeit in keinen Jungen mehr zu verlieben.

Zu groß waren der Schmerz und die Enttäuschung gewesen.

Nun, wenn man es genau nahm, hatte sie sich auch in keinen Jungen verliebt. Genau genommen war ihr Auserwählter bereits ein reifer Mann, Mitte wenn nicht sogar Ende vierzig. Und ihr ehemaliger Zaubertränkeprofessor.

Hermine wusste, dass die tiefen Gefühle, welche sie für ihn empfand, nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhten. Und sie schämte und schalt sich selbst immer wieder für ihre Dummheit, im Inneren noch immer zu hoffen, dass er wohl doch etwas für sie empfinden könne. Sie wusste, dass sie sehr dumm war.

Natürlich waren ihre Gefühle nicht einfach herbeigeredet oder dergleichen. Im entscheidenden Kampf, wo sich herausgestellt hatte, auf welcher Seite Severus Snape tatsächlich stand, hatten Sie beide Seite an Seite gekämpft. Hermine selbst wusste allerdings nicht mehr, wie es dazu gekommen war.

Plötzlich hatte er sich neben ihr befunden und gemeinsam hatten sie die Todesser bekämpft.

Nach diesem Krieg war er anders gewesen. Natürlich war er im Nachhinein noch immer derselbe griesgrämige und boshafte Lehrer, vor dem sich alle Schüler fürchteten. Aber man hatte bemerkt, dass nun, wo Voldemort endlich tot war, Severus Snape wieder begonnen hatte zu leben.

An ihrem letzten Tag in Hogwarts, wo alle Schüler des 7. Jahrgangs ihre Auszeichnungen erhalten hatten, war Hermine von allen Lehrern herzlichst beglückwünscht worden, da sie die beste ihres Jahrgangs und in der Geschichte Hogwarts war.

Als sie vor Snape zum Stehen kam und er ihr die Hand schüttelte, hatte sie tief in sich etwas gespürt, was sie erst jetzt im Stande war, zu benennen. Zuerst hatte sie gedacht, es handle sich um tiefe Dankbarkeit. Dass er ihr alles Wichtige beigebracht, ihr in der Schlacht beigestanden und mit ihr gekämpft hatte.

Als sie jedoch in diesem Moment vor ihm gestanden und in seine dunklen, lebendigen Augen gesehen hatte, wusste sie, dass es Liebe war, die sie für diesen Mann empfand.

Severus Snape hatte ihre Hand lange gehalten, ihr viel Glück in ihrem weiteren Leben gewunschen und auch, dass sie eine große Karriere vor sich hatte. Der einzige Unterschied war jedoch, dass er es bei ihr ehrlich gemeint hatte. Hätte er sie sonst angelächelt?

Und dieses Lächeln hatte sich in sie hinein gebrannt.

Und sie würde dieses Lächeln für immer in Erinnerungen halten, war sie sich ja so sicher, dass dieser Mann niemals ihre Gefühle erwidern würde.

Hermine zwang sich dazu, mit diesem Thema abzuschließen. Sie wusste, es würde lange dauern, bis sie die Gefühle überwunden hatte. Aber die Zeit war es nicht wert, um seine Gefühle zu kämpfen. Er könnte immerhin ihr Vater sein!!

Hermine war zwanzig Jahre alt und selbst in dieser modernen Zeit – auch in der Zauberwelt - war es nicht gern gesehen, wenn ein Mann doppelt so alt war wie seine Partnerin.

Sie beschloss, nicht weiter darüber nachzugrübeln, das sie sonst imstande gewesen wäre, nach Hogwarts aufzubrechen und Snape ihre Gefühle zu gestehen.

Abermals schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. Sie musste sich irgendwie ablenken.

Sie öffnete ihr zurückgelegtes Buch und fing an, zu lesen.

----------------------------------

„Ein weiterer Weg öffnet sich für Sie, Miss Granger. Ich gratuliere Ihnen herzlichst für Ihre bestandene Prüfung und wünsche Ihnen auf Ihrem weiteren Berufsweg noch alles erdenklich Gute. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie uns nie enttäuschen werden."

Hermine strahle ihren Professor dankbar an, während sich großer Applaus hinter ihrem Rücken erhob. Sie bedankte sich leicht verlegen bei ihren Universitätskollegen und verneigte sich kurz, dann schloss sie als Letzte zu ihren Freunden auf und beendete somit den letzten Tag an der Universität.

Es war vorbei, endgültig vorbei.

Keine ständige Angst vor Prüfungen mehr, keine Anspannung vor Tests.

Keine langen, einsamen Abende mehr allein in einem Zimmer mit Büchern und Pergamentrollen.

Jetzt war Zeit für Leben und Lieben.

Hermine durfte sich nun Zaubertränkemeisterin im besonderen Bezug auf Heil- und Schmerztränke nennen . Und sie war unendlich stolz auf sich.

Ihrer Zukunft stand nun nichts mehr im Wege. Und sie hatte beschlossen, die neuangefangene Woche in Hogwarts zu verbringen.

Sie hatte vor drei Tagen eine Posteule aus ihrer ehemaligen Schule erhalten, wo ihr berichtet wurde, dass sich Severus Snape im nächsten Jahr zum letzten Mal seinen Aufgaben als Lehrer stellen würde, um dann endlich in den Ruhestand zu treten.

Und Hermine wäre sehr herzlich willkommen, ihre Talente zu beweisen, um sie vielleicht für diese Stelle nehmen zu können.

Natürlich hatte sie angenommen. Denn so war es ihr möglich, ihn wieder zu sehen.

Ihn, den sie nach sieben Jahren Studium immer noch nicht vergessen konnte.

----------------------------------

Kleine Vorschau:

_„Ich hoffe, dass ich träume oder Sie eine Wahnvorstellung sind!"_

_„Ich muss Sie leider enttäuschen!"_

_„Bei Merlin. Vor Ihnen ist man wohl nie sicher!"_

_„Sie stehen auf meiner Liste!"_

_„Da bin ich aber jetzt beruhigt. Denn diese kann nicht lang sein, wenn ich darauf verewigt bin!"_

Tja

Das war jetzt mal ein kleines Kapitelchen zum Einlesen.

Hinterlasst mir doch ne kurze Meldung, wie es so ankommt und mal gucken, ob ich noch weiter schreibe

Liebe Grüße

Eure

Majin Micha

SYS


	2. Nachts

**Hallo**** mal wieder**

**Zu Beginn werfe ich mich vor Euch auf die Knie und bitte bettelnd um Verzeihung, da ich meine Geschichten habe so lange verstauben lassen!**

**Zu meiner Entschuldigung muss ich jedoch sagen, dass so viele Autoren so viele schöne und tolle Geschichten reinschreiben, dass ich jedes Mal nach dem Lesen total frust****r****iert bin und gar nicht mehr bei meinen Geschichten ****weiterschreiben kann**

**Klar, einige könnten jetzt sagen: Dann lies doch nicht!**** Tz ****tz****tz**

**Aber liebe Leser, ich muss mich doch weiterbilden!**

**Also wünsche ich Euch schon mal viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel und hoffe, es gefällt!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Überall Menschen. Sie drängelten sich dicht aneinander vorbei, jeder vor sich hinmurmelnd oder schimpfend. Stress war das Einzige, was sie kannten!

Ein jeder war „Under Pressure!"

Zeitdruck – wie schrecklich.

Hermine sah sich lächelnd und in Gedanken um.

Es waren inzwischen sieben Jahre vergangen, seit sie das letzte Mal hier gewesen war.

Kings Cross.

Zu gut erinnerte sie sich an die gemütliche Zugfahrt, wo sie mit Harry und Ron ihren Spaß gehabt hatte. Jeder voller Nervosität oder Vorfreude, wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen.

Auch heute war Hermine nervös, als sie am Gleis 9 ¾ einstieg und mit dem Hogwarts-Express in Richtung Schloss fuhr.

Allerdings war sie nervös wegen einer einzigen Person: Severus Snape.

Wie würde er reagieren?

War er von McGonnagal bereits vorgewarnt worden?

Oder würde er wohl eine unangenehme Überraschung erleben?

Würde er sich eventuell sogar freuen, wenn sie kam?

Bei diesem Gedanken kam Hermine nicht umhin, zu schmunzeln. Als ob Snape sich freuen würde, seine jahrelange nervige und besserwisserische Schülerin wieder zu sehen!

Absurd!

Hermine konnte kaum das Gefühl beschreiben, wie unheimlich gespannt und aufgeregt sie war. Und sie konnte es kaum erwarten, die anderen Lehrer zu sehen.

Und sie hoffte darauf, dass sie ihre Stelle im Fach Zaubertränke bekommen würde!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als Hermine nach einigen Stunden zum ersten Mal nach langer Zeit Fuß auf das Hogwarts-Gelände setzte und die frische, reine Luft einatmete, fühlte sie sich frei wie schon lange nicht mehr. Überrascht spürte sie Tränen an ihren Wangen.

_Himmel Mädchen, du wirst doch jetzt wohl nicht __sentimal_

Sie rieb sich ein paar Mal kurz über die Augen, packte mit einem kleinen Seufzer ihr Gepäck und stapfte munter auf das hell beleuchtete Schloss vor sich zu.

Hogwarts! Schön wie eh und je! Hermine lächelte erneut!

„Miss Granger?"

Eine dunkle Gestalt trat leise aus dem Schatten und Hermine riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Als sie jedoch die Gestalt von Professor McGonnagall erblickte, atmete sie die angehaltene Luft wieder aus.

„Meine Güte, sie haben mich zu Tode erschreckt!", war das erste, was Hermine ihrer Lehrerin an den Kopf warf.

Diese lächelte kurz belustigt und wurde jedoch schlagartig wieder ernst.

„Das habe ich bemerkt, sie sind totenblass! Aber nun kommen Sie, die anderen Professoren warten bereits auf sie! Wir haben Sie schon etwas früher erwartet, da wir dachten, sie kämen mit dem Besen!" Sie schwang kurz ihren Zauberstab und die beiden Gepäcktaschen flogen neben Hermine her.

„Ich und Besen?! Professor, wenn ich eines nicht kann, dann ist das Fliegen! Ich hasse es sogar regelrecht!" Hermine lächelte grimmig, während ihre Professorin sie von der Seite aus überrascht musterte.

„Tatsächlich? Nun, ich muss gestehen, auch ich habe einige Probleme zu fliegen! Aber lassen wir das mal Beiseite! Sie hatten eine angenehme Reise?"

Hermine nickte. „Es gibt's nichts Schöneres, als mit einem Zug von einem Ort loszufahren und an einem Anderen zu halten!"

„Das wage ich nicht zu bezweifeln, Miss Granger!"

Das Schloss kam näher in Sicht. Hermine seufzte erleichtert. Sie brauchte nach der langen Fahrt unbedingt eine Dusche.

„Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts, Miss Granger!"

Die Flügeltüren öffneten sich lautlos und gaben den Blick auf die Eingangshalle frei. Alle Lehrer hatten sich dort versammelt und lächelten nun angesichts ihrer besten Schülerin.

Nun ja, fast alle.

Als Hermine Snapes Blick begegnete, verzogen sich dessen Augen zu Schlitzen.

_Fantastisch!_

Hermine spürte förmlich, wie die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch bei seinen Anblick wie Luftblasen zerplatzten. Das war also das spektakuläre Treffen nach fast sieben Jahren.

Einfach nur Fantastisch.

„Ich denke, wir begeben uns erst einmal in die große Halle und werden dort etwas essen. Später kann Ihnen Professor Snape dann ihr Zimmer zeigen, Miss Granger!"

Hermine schrak aus ihren Gedanken auf und blickte Professor McGonnagall entsetzt an. Sie versuchte ein zustimmendes Lächeln, aber es verunglückte kläglich.

„Super!", brachte sie quietschend hervor und folgte den anderen Professoren in die Halle.

_Noch besser kann es ja gar nicht mehr werden!_

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sehr sie sich irren sollte!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es wurde ein lebhaftes Essen.

Dadurch, dass bereits die Absolventen die Schule verlassen hatten und auch nur wenige Schüler zum Essen in der großen Halle saßen, hatte Hermine fast kaum Zeit sich ihrem Essen hinzugeben, sondern beantwortete die Fragen ihrer „Kollegen" mit knappen und präzisen Aussagen.

Nun ja, fast aller Kollegen.

Severus Snape schien sie von seinem Platz aus zu ignorieren. Wobei das an Normalität grenzte.

Als sich Professor McGonnagall, Madam Pomfrey und Professor Flitwick von ihren Plätzen erhoben, stand vor Hermine noch ein voller Teller. Allerdings hatte sie jetzt überhaupt keinen Hunger mehr.

„Miss Granger, wir werden uns jetzt schon einmal verabschieden. Da ab morgen die Ferien beginnen, müssen wir das fehlerlose Abreisen der Schüler planen. Severus wird ihnen alles Wichtige zeigen. Er ist auch einer der wenigen Lehrer, die über die Ferien hier in Hogwarts bleiben."

Mit einem Nicken in Richtung Severus Snape und einem kurzen Augenzwinkern verabschiedete sie sich für den heutigen Abend und schritt von dannen.

Hermine schluckte den dicken Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter und spürte mit Entsetzen, wie ihr Herz anfing schneller zu schlagen, als genannter Zaubertränkeprofessor auf sie zuschritt.

„Ich hoffe, dass ich träume oder Sie eine Wahnvorstellung sind!"

Hermine blinzelte irritiert. Seltsamerweise hatte der Severus Snape in ihrem Träumen immer etwas Nettes zur Begrüßung gesagt. Aber Träume sind ja bekanntlich Schäume.

„Ich muss Sie leider enttäuschen!" Sie lächelte tapfer und erhob sich von ihrem Platz.

„Bei Merlin. Vor Ihnen ist man wohl nie sicher!", murmelte Severus Snape und verdrehte die Augen.

_Du nicht, nein_dachte sie belustigt, antwortete jedoch„Sie stehen auf meiner Liste!"

Bei seinem Anblick hätte Hermine loslachen können. Er hatte die Augen überrascht aufgerissen und wusste wohl nicht, was er zu sagen hatte.

Dann jedoch hatte er sich wieder im Griff.

„Da bin ich aber jetzt beruhigt. Denn diese kann nicht lang sein, wenn ich darauf verewigt bin!"

Hermine zog es vor, hier zu schweigen. Eine Antwort hätte sie ihm auch nicht geben müssen, denn die fiese Fledermaus aus den Kerkern fuhr in gewohnt strenger Manier fort:

„Ich hoffe Sie wissen, auf was Sie sich hier einlassen, _Miss _Granger!" Er betonte das Wort entsetzlich deutlich und Hermine wusste, dass er damit auf das fehlende Professor anspielte – aber das konnte sich ja noch ändern.

„Aber natürlich, _Professor _Snape!", ahmte Hermine ihn nach.

_Wenn du spielen wirst, Professor, bitte sehr! Aber ich kann auch spielen!_

„Das Fach Zaubertränke ist bei weitem eines der schwierigsten Fächer. Es verlangt Perfektion, Präzision, Geduld, Sauberkeit und vor allem: strenges und genaues Arbeiten!", knurrte er nun deutlich weniger streng.

Hermine richtete sich zu voller Größe auf – sie war noch immer einen guten Kopf kleiner als ihr Professor – und sah ihn arrogant und stolz zugleich an.

„Ich denke, ich habe Ihnen im Laufe meiner Schulzeit bewiesen, dass ich perfekt und präzise arbeite, Professor!"

„Das Einzige was Sie mir _im Laufe ihrer Schulzeit_ bewiesen haben, war ihre Fähigkeit mir gewaltig auf die Nerven zu gehen! Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Sie einmal, wenn nicht sogar zweimal aus meinen Vorräten gestohlen UND mir im dritten Jahr einen Fluch entgegen geschleudert haben!"

Als Hermine ihren Mund aufmachte, um zu protestierten, hob er die Hand zum Zeichen, sie solle schweigen: „Und bei Merlin, wenn Sie hier sind, um zu prüfen, ob Sie dass noch immer beherrschen, dann kann ich Ihnen versichern, dass Sie auf dem besten Weg sind, Miss Granger!"

„Sie sind charmant wie eh und je, Sir!" Hermine ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass sie zerknirscht klang.

„Wie lange haben Sie wohl gebraucht, um das herauszufinden?" Snapes Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus und genervt fuhr er sich mit der Hand über sein Nasenbein, so wie er es immer tat, wenn seine Geduld äußerst strapaziert wurde.

_Sieben ganze Jahre_,, dachte sich die ehemalige Gryffindor heimlich, sprach es aber nicht aus. Sie lächelte ihn stattdessen keck an und meinte: „Wissen Sie, es existiert ein Buch namens „Rechtschreib-Duden", Professor, und wenn man unter dem Wort charmant nachschlägt, findet sich direkt daneben ein Bild von Ihnen!"

Genervt verdrehte Snape die Augen und wandte sich um, nicht zugebend, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was Hermine mit Rechtschreib-Duden meinte.

„Gehen wir, bevor ich Ihnen noch aus Versehen einen Fluch auf den Hals hetze!"

Sie folgte ihm wortlos und kopfschüttelnd. Er hatte sich tatsächlich kein bisschen verändert.

Hermine allerdings ahnte zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht, wie sehr sie mit Ihrer Vermutung falsch lag.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kleine Vorschau:

_„Ich bitte Sie! Sehen Sie sich das doch einmal genau an, das ist absolut lächerlich!"_

_„Ich finde diese Situation überhaupt nicht lächerlich, Severus! Im Gegenteil, sie sind derjenige, der sich hier lächerlich macht!"_

So, hoffe dieses Kapitel ist ne kleine Entschädigung für die unglaublich lange Wartezeit!

Nochmal 1000x Entschuldigung!

Liebe Grüße

Eure

Majin Micha

SYS


	3. sind

**Kapitel 3 ist online – und 4 bereits in Arbeit. Ich werde immer besser!**

**Also viel Spaß:**

Flashback:

„_Gehen wir, bevor ich Ihnen noch aus Versehen einen Fluch auf den Hals hetze!"_

_Sie folgte ihm wortlos und kopfschüttelnd. Er hatte sich tatsächlich kein bisschen verändert._

_Hermine allerdings ahnte zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht, wie sehr sie mit Ihrer Vermutung falsch lag._

Flaschback End:

Der Weg zu den Kerkern war lang und Hermine hatte Zeit, all die Gänge und Portraits, all die Erinnerungen, die sie hier hatte, wieder in sich aufzunehmen. Sie sah sich selbst vor Jahren mit Harry und Ron stehen, mit den Beiden mitfühlend, wenn sie wieder Angst vor einer Unterrichtsstunde in Zaubertränke hatte. Sah die schrecklichen Kämpfe mit den vielen Todessern. Manche Erinnerungen wären besser vergessen!

Die Vergangenheit war noch nicht all zu lange her und doch kam es Hermine vor, als wäre Sie weitaus älter und reifer geworden, als wären Jahrzehnte vergangen. Nun, letztes stimmte wahrscheinlich sogar!

Sie sah, wie Snape vor ihr zum Stehen kam und drosselte ebenfalls die Schrittgeschwindigkeit. Wenn sie in Gedanken versunken war, kam es meistens zu kleineren Unfällen. Und sie hatte wenig Lust, bereits am ersten Tag mit Snape hautnahen Körperkontakt zu pflegen.

„Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts, Miss Granger!" Mit diesen – für Snape völlig ungewohnten - feierlichen Worten, öffnete er die in sich schwingende Doppeltür, vor der sie sich befanden.

Und Hermine stand, das erste Mal in Ihrem Leben, sprachlos da!

„Es ist eine wahre Genugtuung zu sehen, dass auch Genies einmal in ihrem Leben einen völligen Aussetzer haben!" Severus Snape fühlte sich mit dieser Aussage einmal mehr in seinem Leben bestätigt. Sie war eben doch nur eine Frau.

Und Frauen standen auf

Große, helle Räume, mit vielen bunten Sachen, sehr vielen bunten Sachen, mit einem riesigen Kleiderschrank...eben wie jene Wohnung für Hermine Granger.

Diese drehte sich, mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf dem Gesicht um. „Professor Snape, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, Sie haben soeben einen Witz gemacht!"

„Dann haben Sie es nicht besser gewusst, _Miss _Granger!" Diese aberwitzige Betonung vor ihrem Nachnamen machte Hermine wahnsinnig. Mutig – wie Gryffindors eben sind – hielt sie ihm ihre gestreckte Hand hin.

„Nennen Sie mich doch einfach Hermine, Professor!"

Sein Gesicht spiegelte keine Emotionen wieder, als er ihre Hand ergriff und fest – dieser Mann hatte zuviel Kraft in seiner Hand, ihre Finger brachen förmlich bei dieser stoischen Gewalt – drückte. „Wie Sie wünschen, Hermine."

Herausfordernd blickte Sie ihn an. Seine Augenbrauen gingen nach oben, anscheinend wusste der gefürchtete Zaubertränkelehrer nicht, worauf sie hinaus wollte.

Mal ganz zu schweigen, dass er noch immer ihre Hand hielt.

Es vergingen einige Sekunden, bis Hermine leicht stöhnte und ihre Hand seiner entwand. „Eigentlich wäre jetzt der passende Zeitpunkt, dass Sie mir vorschlagen, Sie ebenfalls beim Vornamen zu nennen!"

„Ich gehe recht davon aus, dass Sie wissen, dass man seinen Vorgesetzten nicht mit seinem Vornamen anspricht. Es geht hier um Respekt, Miss Granger!"

„Hermine. Und ja ich weiß, dass man seinen Vorgesetzten mit Respekt behandeln sollte, aber warum ist es falsch, den Vornamen zu benutzen? Selbst wenn ich Sie jetzt mit Severus ansprechen würde, mein Respekt ist noch immer vorhanden. Und ich habe großen Respekt vor Ihnen!"

„Ist das so? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass Sie mir jemals Respekt erwiesen haben!"

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Dieser Mann wollte mit ihr diskutieren...und er wollte dabei wohl gewinnen.

„Ich bitte Sie. Sehen Sie uns an, das ist absolut lächerlich!"

„Ich finde diese Situation überhaupt nicht lächerlich, _Severus! _Sie sind derjenige, der sich jetzt blamiert!"

„Ist das so?" Seine Stimme war reine Finsternis. Hermine fröstelte.

Hello again, it's you and me  
Kinda always like it used to be

_Warum bei Merlin fiel ihr dieses Lied gerade ein??_

Sie schüttelte erschöpft den Kopf und winkte ab.

„Schon gut, vergessen wir das Ganze, ich denke das macht sowieso keinen Sinn, Professor Snape."

„Endlich hat sich Ihr Gehirn wieder eingeschaltet, Miss Granger!"

Sie bedachte ihn mit einem bösen Blick, der sehr stark an ihn selbst erinnerte.

Sie sah ihn spöttisch grinsen. „Denken Sie, dieser Blick zieht bei mir? Er wurde von mir höchst persönlich erfunden und es hat mich viele Stunden vor dem Spiegel gekostet, ihn so echt wie möglich den Schülern näher zu bringen. Also lassen Sie die Nachahmerei, Miss Granger und den wahren Meister ans Werk!"

Hermine lachte. „Professor Snape...ich befürchte, Sie haben schon wieder einen Witz gemacht!"

Severus Snape schüttelte theatralisch den Kopf. „Bei Merlin, wo sind nur meine Manieren geblieben?"  
Er richtete sich zu voller Größe auf: „Spaß beiseite, Miss Granger. Morgen werden wir uns in der großen Halle um genau sieben Uhr treffen. Und ich meine damit morgens, Miss Granger...sehen Sie mich nicht so schockiert an, bei Merlin! Ich werde den Rest ihrer Aufgaben mit Ihnen den morgigen Tag durchgehen und Sie in ihre Tätigkeiten als _angehende Tränkemeisterin_ einarbeiten!"

Hermine nickte überheblich. „Natürlich, Professor Snape! Sie werden mir dann morgen beibringen, genau so griesgrämig die Welt zu betrachten wie Sie. Ich freue mich schon darauf!"

Snape knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Ihre Schulzeiten waren die Schönsten, Miss Granger. Da konnte man Ihnen noch problemlos für vorlautes Mundwerk gegenüber einem Lehrkörper Punkte abziehen!"

Hermine gab sich entschuldigend:

„Nun, Professor Snape. Wenn Sie einwilligen, dann könnte ich Sie – als Entschuldigung für mein vorlautes Mundwerk gegenüber einem Lehrkörper – doch auf ein Gläschen Wein in meinen wunderschönen Privat-Räumen einladen. Oder ist es Ihnen hier zu...bunt?"  
Sie konnte die Blitze aus seinen Augen förmlich spüren. „Wie Sie es schon so schön zu sagen pflegten, Ihre Privaträume. Ich befürchte, so privat sind wir noch lange nicht miteinander. Eine angenehme Nachtruhe, _Miss _Granger!_"_

Er entfernte sich mit einer eleganten Verbeugung vor ihr und raschen Schrittes war er hinter der nächsten Kurve verschwunden.

Hermine blickte noch lange in die Richtung, in die der Tränkemeister beinahe schon geflüchtet war und fragte sich, ob er gerade ernsthaft mit ihr geflirtet hatte. Erst dann wandte sie sich ihrem Zimmer zu.

Im gleichen Augenblick, in dem Hermine in ihr Bett fiel und die Augen schloss, lag Severus Snape in seinem und fragte sich, ob er gerade ernsthaft mit seiner Kollegin geflirtet hatte.

--  
Kleine Vorschau:

„_Ich werde Ihnen lernen, wie man den Geist vernebelt und den Tod verkorkt, Miss Granger!"_

„_Uhhh...ich zittere!"_

„_Vor Kälte?"_

„_Nein, wegen Ihrer atemberaubenden Ausstrahlung!"_

„_Wir treffen uns heute 8:00 Abends in meinem Labor, wo Sie wie auch in Ihrer Schulzeit meine Flubberwürmer säubern dürfen!"_

„_Spielverderber!"_

Tja, da seid ihr baff, was? Ein neues Chapter von mir :-)

Hoffe, es gefällt!

Und: es geht weiter :-)

SYS, Eure Majin Micha


End file.
